wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Jubilee (Sby)
In a world where everything has a cost, there should be enough money for us all. Maybe there would be, if it was different. Instead, the more powerful dragons get the most, whereas others are left with next to nothing. Some dragons on the less fortunate side tend to give up eventually, and give in to the sadness. However, if you look, you might notice the sparks of hope in the forms of dragonets. Dragonets who have never had much at all, that have learned to love what they do have. These are the ones that stop the others from losing hope altogether, their happiness keeping spirits alive. Note: This page follows a headcanon of mine that Pyrrhians have currency like Pantalans eventually Appearance Oh boy, we get dessert today? Awesome. One day, as you’re skimming the baskets and tables at the tiny farmer’s market in a rainforest clearing, you may notice an odd little dragonet at a counter. She’s quite small, which is how you could tell she’s a dragonet. She’s just tall enough for the counter, and you might wonder how young she must be. She has a cute, chubby face with round eyes. However, this is the only chubby part of her. The rest of her body is quite thin, due to the limited amount she has to eat. Her wings are spread wide and proud, and reach over her head when she stands at the counter, framing it. She has a prehensile tail that she curls up when she sits or lies down. The oddest part about her, though, is her coloration. She looks like a watermelon turned into a dragon, and that’s her choice. She can change her scale colours, but she hardly ever does. However, her frill occasionally changes with her emotions, but she tries to stop that. The top of her head is forest green, but the bottom is a brighter shade. This shade of green continues down her main body, the forest green painting her topscales instead. Along her back she has black spines, like the black seeds in a watermelon. The scales between her main and underscales are also black, running all the way down to her tail. Dark red dots run along her mainscales. Her underbelly is a pale green, almost white, and actually fades to white near her tail. Her underwings are the coolest part of her, the pinkish-red of the inside of a watermelon, dotted with black scales. When she folds over her wings, the forest green replaces the red. Her horns are bright green, striped with dark green, the same as her talons. Jube has pale pink eyes full of happiness and childhood innocence. Her frill is usually dark red close to her head, but gradients from red to pink to white. She hold herself happily, and always has a smile on her face. You’d never expect her to be from a family struggling to make ends meet. When she’s smiling, she has adorable dimples and adorable scrunched up eyes. She wears a tiny plastic ring on her left front talon for good luck. Personality Hey, you have really pretty scales Maybe you’d be surprised to learn that Jubi came from a family that was struggling to make ends meet, three dragons tucked into a tiny hut. She doesn’t seem hopeless or sad about how she lives, and that may be the saddest part of all. Despite her need to work at a young age and beg her boss for garden supplies so she can grow enough food to eat, she’s positive and accepting. Jubilee deals with what she has, and doesn’t show any negative feelings about her situation. She may dislike not having much, but she’s come to accept her life as it is. She doesn’t complain about how she lives, but she does still know when to ask for help. She is, however, a child, and although she hides the negative feelings, they still exist deep inside her, and sometimes she fantasizes of living in a lavish mansion. However, she has also accepted that this likely won’t happen, and it’s heartbreaking. She’s easy to befriend once you get to know her. Sometimes she takes a bit to open up, yes. She isn’t shy, exactly, just wary of strangers. Although, if you can show her you’re trustworthy and good friend material, it won’t be long before she starts to like you. She doesn’t have huge amounts of friends, but caress equally and greatly about the friends she does have. She’s a pacifist. That’s a large part of who she is. She doesn’t like to hurt others, doesn’t like getting hurt. She may have the ability to wound with venom, but she doesn’t try to. She wishes they didn’t have such a deadly weapon, something that could hurt so many dragons. History I’m home from work! Ha, that sounds like daddy Jubilee hatched into a less fortunate family, in a less fortunate part of the rainforest. It was nothing like the rich neighbourhoods every dragonet imagined. It was almost the opposite. She hatched in a tiny wooden hut. There was hardly enough space for her parents, let alone a newly hatched dragonet. Relationships Wow, those melons are growing pretty big Meadow: Peach: Boss: Lark: Trivia One day, we’ll all be in a huge, expensive house *Hufflepuff *The only fruit she likes other than watermelon is mangoes *She only flies to go to her job and back, but she loves it *She’s an average student, according to her parents Gallery Yeah of course I can change my scales. I just don’t wanna Jubilee msp doodle.png|Pearl!! (Mostly accurate) Jubi.png|Jadabase, me (reference) AC610204-75E6-4DCE-A490-BDD55D5A4112.png|Lacey!! MelothriaCloud.png|Cloud!! Original design! Category:RainWings Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Content (Sbyman) Category:Work In Progress Category:Occupation (Other) Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Student)